


A (Un)faithful Mistake

by luneofmeadow



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Drama, Omega Loki (Marvel), Pregnancy, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), writer knows nothing about business and finance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneofmeadow/pseuds/luneofmeadow
Summary: Loki believes he can't mate and can't have children as his heat cycle was corrupted by an infection. Until later, he finds himself pregnant but he doesn't know who is the father of his child.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 275





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Thor is the father. I'm always a sucker for a/b/o universe, especially Omega Loki.  
I was procrastinating on The Sun's Calla Lily and attempted to write a short fic about these two babies. But my troublesome drama queen ass doesn't let a thing go easy. In my defense, as a beginner, the more I write the better it (should) get, right? :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on 27 Jan 20: Sorry it took me so long to edit and rewrite some parts, it was a shame I didn't check before posting the chapter. Here we are, kinda done, but still, my apologies for any bumpy grammar/vocabulary during your reading :)

Doctor Banner logs in to his inbox and frowns at the new email that just arrived from the National Omega Research Institute 30 minutes ago. 

“Please be good news, please be good news” he swallows and clicks to open the email. 

The number of omegas that are infected by the Heat Ending Bacteria has increased during the last two quarters unnaturally. The doctor is halfway to finding a cure for this outbreak, he just needs more financial support. His eyes skim through the unnecessary intro to land on the most important part - the bold, red “APPROVED” stamp. Banner stomps out of his office immediately to basically hug or high five every staff he met on his way.

“Geezzz be careful, Bruce, I’m holding samples!” Clint whines while hugging the tray of the translucent tubes into his chest, out of Banner’s swift arms. 

“I’m sorry, I’m too excited, you know what? The money is coming!!!” The doctor beams and Clint’s brows shoot right up. 

“Finally!!! If I’m not holding these, I'm gonna give you a hug man! Drink tonight!”

“Yeah my friend, I will call Natasha!” Banner laughs and jumps to fist bump another assistant. Clint looks at his friend - his boss in amusement and returns to his current task. 

“Yellow stamp for Loki Laufeyson, green for Madeline Smith” he repeats to himself while printing and labeling the tubes of cervical cells. Since the epidemic six months ago, omegas in the country have been required to take compulsory cervix screening for vaccination and their clinic has been extremely busy.

While everyone questioned the omegas’ body function, Banner discovered the cause of this is from a mutant form of a virus. Although its symptoms are identical to the heat cycle ending at middle age omegas; it is a different yet dangerous infection that damages young omegas’ heats, leads to the loss of mating and pregnancy ability. Omegas don’t need to be in heat to conceive, but they need it for mating. Nonetheless, things will be much better from now on.

Still grinning excitedly, Clint put two labeled tubes into the med fridge for later tests and updates the patients’ profile before wrapping up the day.

“Loki Laufeyson: sample reserved, code: Green”

“Madeline Smith: sample reserved, code: Yellow”

—-

It has been three months since the day he received the test result but Loki still couldn’t believe that he is infected. His last heat from four months ago didn’t come and he assumed it due to the stress from the wedding preparations. He will mate with Svadilfari - his childhood sweetheart in their wedding when their families’ companies join in a merger. And now, he has to accept the fact that he is losing his heat cycle, abilities to mate and carrying children. 

At first, his fiance was supportive and promised to stay by his side until Banner successfully extracts the antidote. But soon after, dates and dinners turned to calls and texts then texts only with pathetic excuses until Loki couldn’t stand it anymore and broke up with Svad.

“Loki, my heart hurts that you decided to cancel our wedding and made your parents break the agreement with my family. I have been supportive as much as I could even though you can’t be my mate. All the best to your lonely life, Loki, this is your loss.”

Loki snorts to the petty message one last time before throwing the phone into the glass of whiskey before him. All those years of love and trust turn to ash, revealing the ugly truth lying beneath. Slender fingers twirl the now damaged smartphone in the amber liquid, Loki ponders if it is not about the business contract, would Svad even stay by his side that long. He signs the bartender for another glass and wipes off the tears on his cheeks. 

“You know what, give me the whole bottle” ignores the concerning look from the beta bartender, Loki grabs the half-full bottle and drink straight from it. 

What is the point of worrying? Chucks the rest of the liquid down his throat, Loki stands up to leave, but he loses balance and falls off the high chair. Before his vision becomes foggy, he remembers being caught by a pair of strong arms and piercing blue eyes. An alpha, or beta? He is too drunk to tell, all his senses are now muffled and he doesn’t care. Loki smiles drunkenly and wraps his arms around the broad shoulders, drags the man down for a sloppy kiss before his vision goes hazy completely.

—-

Thor wakes up and whines at the intruding sounds from his phone. Reaching to the nightstand to grab the device, Thor turns to see the omega next to him is still deep in sleep. The black wavy hair spreads freely around the angelic sleeping face, so peaceful that it makes Thor want to kiss him good morning over and over. 

When Fandral pointed the problematic customer to him, Thor was already a bit tipsy from an overjoy conversation with one of the business partners earlier. It is not new for his employees that their boss likes to bring workmates to the bar.

“Volstagg is off today, could you please stop that gorgeous omega over there from drowning himself?” Fandral tilted his head towards the bar counter.

When Thor trekked closer, he was hit by a wave of musky honey scent and a sudden urge to possess this scent for his own gushed down his stomach. The man is totally Thor’s type, slender, tall for an omega but not taller than him, dark hair waves around high cheekbones. His glassy green eyes contain a hint of sadness there but maybe because of the alcohol. When the mysterious man kissed him, Thor grabbed him straight up to his VIP suite. The man laughed mindlessly along the way, arms never left Thor’s shoulders.

Everything after that went too fast for him to catch. Thor remembers dipping himself in that pool of scent and soft milky skin, the tight channel of the omega’s cunt, his weak moans, and his teary eyes, everything was exotic.

“Come in me, please, I need to feel it” the smaller man begged sweetly that Thor couldn’t resist. Single - not mated omegas are always on birth control, not that Thor minds anyway, he wants this man to be his so badly. They made love until both of them were exhausted and fell asleep, Thor cummed in the omega thrice and he still didn’t feel sated.

Quietly stands up and walks to the bathroom, he presses the answer button on his phone.

“Hi, mom, what happened? It’s 4 am”

“Thor!” the sobs from the other side wakes his mind up immediately “Your father just collapsed, we are on our way to the hospital”

“Is Balder with you? Ok, I will be there in 30 minutes, try to stay calm mom.” Thor tries to soothe Frigga while returning to the bedroom and starts to get dressed hurriedly. Tying his shoelaces, Thor looks at the sleeping beauty on the bed and regretfully places his name card onto the side table. He didn’t have a chance to ask for his name. Hopefully, the omega will forgive this rude gesture and call him later.

—-

If the small clicking sound when Thor closed the door earlier didn’t wake him, the chant of knocks this time surely makes Loki open his eyes. His nose and ears are still muffled from the alcohol that is still in his system.

“Who’s that?” His throat hurts so much Loki looks around for water.

“Room service sir, there is breakfast ordered to your room”

Loki hesitates, he tries to search in his memory how he ends up in this room, “Ah, um please coming”

As soon as the door opens and a trolley full of food scrolls into the room, Loki realises he is naked and wraps the blanket around himself in panic. The intention to ask the staff about his booking details quickly forgotten, he just wishes he will leave as soon as possible. 

“Sir, our chef specials today are eggs benedict with smoked salmon, English breakfast, oatmeal with your choice of fruits and nuts, and in-season fruit salads. As direction from Mr....."

Before the attendant can finish his sentence, Loki grows impatient and cuts him off with a wave “I can serve myself, you can leave”

“Yes sir, enjoy your meal.” the staff bows politely and turns to leave, as if he doesn’t mind the not so friendly gesture of the guest. 

Loki’s shoulders quickly drop and tense up immediately when he notices his current stage. There is no single piece of his skin that isn’t covered in hickeys and teeth marks. Looking at the bruises on his hips and thighs, Loki placed his hand onto the purple finger-shaped, wonders how big the man must be from the evidence of larger palms. He heads into the bathroom to wash off the slight sandalwood scent on his body, obviously from an alpha, and whines when drops after drops of semen slip out of his vagina down his thighs. 

Under the hot stream, Loki covers his face and cries, as to fill the hollow inside him with salty tears. He asks himself what he should do again and again. Move on and continue to be strong as he always is, he guesses, can’t mate and can’t have children doesn’t mean he is useless. Yet he still feels used, empty and hopeless both physically and mentally, he doesn’t even know how he should feel. 

After draining himself, Loki rushes to dress and heads out of the luxurious room. He needs to go home, his parents and sister must've been worried sick.

On the way out, he sees the name card on the side table - “Thor Odinson, Chief Operation Officer” but ignores it. This hotel is under the management of Asgard Group, run by the Odinsons. It is common practice to have managers’ greeting notes and name cards in the VIP and president suites. His family resorts - though they are smaller, also have the same operation. The flow of wind when Loki opens and closes the heavy door behind him sends the piece of paper to the floor upside down, exposes the handwriting “please call me”. 

—-

“Pregnant?” Hela and Loki gasp in unison at the news from Banner. It has been 3 months since that night and Loki finds himself often in the bathroom vomiting, his nose becomes sensitive with almost everything. His family worries about him rapidly losing weight and today, as she couldn’t stand it anymore, Hela forced him to meet Banner.

“It’s not that I don’t care about my health, it is probably from work. You know we are not doing very well since father broke the contract with Vanaheim” he cried “It was my fault."

“Nothing is your fault, Loki. It was their decision and I agree with them too. Now no more arguing, let your stubborn head here, don’t you think this is another effect from the infection?” Hela’s statement shut him up and he obeyed.

Now he wishes they didn’t come here.

“Yes, 100% sure, you are about to enter the second trimester” Banner nods. 

“Didn’t you say I can’t bear children?”

“Yes, I still stand by the results of your screening. But there must be something wrong, do you mind if we do another test?”

Hela squeezes Loki’s hand assuringly and speaks for him “No, go ahead, we don’t mind.” Gives them another nod, Banner leaves the room to get his kit.

“Hela, what does all of this mean?” Loki whispers, green eyes look at his sister cluelessly, at the brink of crying.

“I don’t know, Lo. But if the test is accurate, do you know who’s the father?” She knows when to ask the correct question and Loki couldn’t hold his tears anymore.

“I don’t know his face or name, I was too foolishly drunk”

“Did he take advantage of you?” Hela’s angry voice startles him.

“No, no, I was willing, but we didn’t talk, or if we had, I couldn’t remember anything”. He sobs and his sister wraps him in an embrace.

“Oh my silly little brother” as she kisses his forehead, Banner steps in and starts to gather samples.

“Good news, we have a newer model machine that will release results in just 2 days, Natasha here will run the test for you.” The red hair nurse smiles at them and carries the tubes out. 

“Meanwhile, I would like to talk more about your decision, Loki. Do you want to keep the baby?” 

The doctor holds his hands under his chin and looks at Loki expectantly. Somehow, Loki finds the question offensive.

“I will, of course, why do you even ask me this, Bruce?” He growls at his friend and hides his face on Hela’s shoulders as more tears come out.

“I’m sorry Loki, just a standard question that I have to ask. You know how people say about omegas that are not mated and pregnant out of wedlock. Not that I tell you to care about them, it’s the mental damages to omegas who listen to those that concern me.”

“I’m not any common omega” Loki shouts “Don’t even think that I care about what others say and deny my baby!”

“I know you are strong”, Banner smiles, “I will refer you to a good psychologist for mental support, knowing that you need this to undergo pregnancy without a mate. And my friend, feel free to call me if you need anything.”

—-

Thor throws the folder onto the desk aw he pinches the spot between his brows. The reports are ridiculously incompetent, there are people to be fired for sure. It has been 6 months since Odin collapsed from a stroke and his two sons - Balder and Thor Odinson step up to take over their businesses and they barely have a day off. After that night, Thor doesn’t receive any phone call from the omega and he gives up on waiting. He likes him, but there are still other fishes in the ocean, he couldn’t wait for a call that never comes.

“Yes, brother?” he picks up when his phone chimes with Balder’s number.

“Thor, I need a favor, could you please handle the Jotunheim case for me? The meeting is at 2 pm today.”

“That’s an ambitious request. The resort chain that we are buying?” His hands start to search for the Jotunheim folder on the computer. 

“Yes, that one. I only ask because I know you can do it. I have to fly out for an urgent matter of our corporate project with Midgard and can’t meet the Jotunheim representative.”

“OK, I can have a look at this one. Anything I need to know that is not on the papers?”

“The one is an omega, and he is an interesting one”, Thor can sense an amusement in his brother’s voice. 

“How so?”

“Well, can say that he is not married, pregnant without a mate and is Jotunheim financial manager”

“You can’t be serious” Thor chuckles

“I reacted just like you when father told me. The way their family supports and respects their son is the reason why father decides to seal the trade with them. The Laufeysons have father’s consideration.”

“Hmm, yeah it’s rare in our society. Can say I’m interested now”.

Thor hangs up and clicks to the first page of the financial proposal. The acquisition is clear and simple, they keep their name and organisational structures, all the staff is allowed to keep their positions. One thing added to negotiate, they want to initiate a charitable fund to support vulnerable omegas. As he finishes the last page, Thor admires the intelligence behind the plan. First time in many months, Thor feels attentive in a business meeting again. Two hours until the meeting, Thor hums and calls his assistant to move the meeting from Balder’s calendar to his.

—-

Thor’s nostrils flare as soon as the elevator chimes open and Thor snaps his head toward the office door. The distinctive musky honey-sweet scent can’t be mistaken with anything and his heartbeats crazily when the assistant calls in.

“Mr. Loki Laufeyson is here, sir”

He nods and stands up. Loki, now round with a sixth-month belly slowly walks in. Thor almost jumps when he sees that pair of green eyes again.

“Mr Odinson, nice to meet you” Loki smiles politely and offers his hand. The alpha in front of him must be surprised as he can see the blond subtly took a deep inhale at his un-mate scent. 

Loki doesn’t feel sad at others’ reactions when they meet him anymore. It was an unfaithful mistake from a doctor that totally changed the direction of his life. However, he is thankful to be gifted with this baby. A boy, he is having a son. The baby is active and healthy, Loki can feel his every movement. Every night when he talks to him, he can feel a small hand touching the spot where his hand places over the large belly. It may be his imagination, but Loki decides to believe that he is reciprocated. His baby is the light at the end of a dark tunnel, it brings him to hope when he almost gives up. 

While Loki hesitantly caresses his belly, Thor is stunned by his nonchalant expression, as though the omega doesn’t regconises him.

“Um, nice to meet you, please call me Thor.” He pulls the chair out for Loki. His black hair now reaches the middle of his back and his skin glows. Pregnancy suits Loki well, he notes. 

“Thank you” Loki sits down and starts to bring up the discussion of his plan. He is a bit tired today and wants to finish as soon as possible to go home. As much as he is hooked to the piercing blue eyes, he needs the negotiation to be finalised for implementation before his baby due. He worries that his maternity leave will delay it and once the acquisition is completed, Asgard may refuse the plan. 

Thankfully, Thor agrees with the proposal from the beginning when he read it, and understand Loki’s intelligence now, he knows everything will work out fine.

“We can start next week,” Thor smiles and clicks the pen to sign. 

“I can’t ask for anything more. I’m looking forward to it. Thanks for your time, Thor” A hand stops him before he reaches the door. 

“Wait, as we are done with business, can I ask if you really do not remember me?”

Loki looks at him confusingly, his pure sandalwood scent is familiar but he can’t figure out if he ever met Thor. If he did encounter Thor, there is no way he can forget the handsome, strong and muscular alpha before him. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t remember when I met you, is there anything I can do?” 

Thor knows Loki asks that just to be polite but he is not gonna let the opportunity slip away.

“Yeah, will you agree to have lunch with me when we meet next week?”

Hesitantly, Loki nods, just lunch after a business meeting, nothing else. Right? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's me again. I'm sorry for the false alarm last time. Here we go, chapter 2 for real. Thanks for your patience and support :) 
> 
> Again, this chapter was beta'd by my partner Noney. If there is anyone into Johnlock, pls check her AO3: 0archangel0, there is some good stuff.  
I was like "babe I need help *cry*" and she was like "if it is only under 3000 words, I can squeeze you into my schedule", and that was in the middle of her exam battles.  
I'm truly thankful to have her. Don't think she even reads this so I dare to be sloppy hehehe

The ride from the restaurant to Loki’s apartment is peaceful. Well, at least to Loki, he falls asleep as soon as the car door is closed. Thor, on the other hand, couldn’t decide whether to focus on the road or keep watching the omega in the passenger seat. Their lunch was nice, they had a pleasant time discussing their project and gained more insights of each other’s side of operation. Most of all, Thor is elated Loki liked the restaurant he chose. The moment when Loki purred at the salmon steak still makes Thor chuckles. 

“I wish I knew this place earlier! I’ve developed a taste for seafood since my little one appears and salmon seems to be his most preferred,” he recalls Loki’s comment and feels warmth in his heart, how those green eyes shine adorably at something just as simple.

Thor notices Loki’s porcelain skin and his slender form looks more delicate laying on the bordeaux velvet seat. He smiles when Loki scrunches his nose at something in his dream and Thor extends his hand to gently move a fallen lock of hair on his cheek. The image reminds him of that morning in the hotel, when Loki slept next to him just as tranquilly. Everything from the smaller man is a wonder to Thor, his captivating look, his assertiveness, his determination, his intelligence, and Thor wonders why Loki doesn’t recognise him. There is no sign that Loki has any memory of their intimate encounter. The omega keeps a friendly manner as though they are merely friends. It is either he really doesn’t recall, or he is a good actor.

Although he shouldn’t, Thor believes the latter. His proud alpha instinct refuses to acknowledge the fact that there is anyone that can forget a night with him. Perchance, he didn’t call him because he wasn’t interested as he was still in love with the father of his child, whoever that was and pretending is the best way to avoid awkwardness. As presumptuous as it sounds, Thor has only that to make sense. The sound of Loki changing his position startles him and he smiles at the omega, who just wakes up and blinks at him sleepily. 

“Hmm, sorry, I shouldn’t sleep, how far away are we?” Loki hums contentedly to himself. He didn’t mean to but the car full of Thor’s scent formed a familiar sensation that lured him to the nap. With his cloudy vision, the alpha’s scent hits him more intensely and he feels as if he has known Thor for a long time.

“Please don’t be, I should have chosen a closer restaurant. We will arrive in 15 minutes” Thor shoots him an apologetic look.

“It was worth it, I had a good meal” Loki pats his enceinte belly affectionately, “These days this little one makes me grow more sluggish and I can fall asleep any time.”

“Can I please ask how far along are you?”

“I’m six months pregnant” Loki places a palm onto his round belly and smiles at the slight movement inside. 

“Your boyfriend must be the luckiest man to have you as the mother of his child” Thor crosses his fingers, hoping Loki will not read between the lines.

“I don’t have a boyfriend, but thanks for the compliment” Loki looks at Thor, his eyes are now on the road, “Your better half must be happy to have a mate like you.” Instead of just a returning compliment, Loki means it, Thor is considerate and gentle. There is a slight tug of jealousy but Loki brushes it off.

Thor grins, turns his eyes to meet Loki’s “Well, I don’t have a mate. I have been busy with work since I graduated and even have less free time since my father retired. Besides, I want to wait for the right person.”

Loki opens and closes his mouth in attempts to say something, anything. There is an odd feeling as if something just lifted up at the same time, makes his heart beat faster. Usually, words will come quickly to him but he feels utterly nervous at the alpha’s intense gaze. His eyes move up and down but never dare to reach Thor’s eyes. 

“Well, here we are” the alpha announces and pulls into the parking lot and Loki exhales, not sure from relief or disappointment. Thor quickly gets out to open the door for Loki and offers his hand. The smaller man looks at the big palm and hesitantly puts his hand into it. The strong yet placid grip guides him through the glass door of the building to the elevator. As soon as the simple hold reminds him of how being taken care of feels, Loki shakes it off immediately, he doesn’t need this feeling. 

Before Loki manages to press the button, Thor grabs his hand again.

“Loki, can I ask if you can join me for lunch again next week? I know a cafe that has luscious seafood bouillabaisse.” 

Thor’s smile is so convincing Loki finds himself nodding in agreement as his eyes fail to stay off the other man’s blue eyes. 

“Yes, I will.” 

Planting a kiss to the omega’s knuckles, Thor chimes “Wonderful, I will pick you up from your office.” He waves goodbye to Loki when the elevator doors close. 

Thor’s mind, however, is not as calm as the facade he put up. It is digging deep into his core, revealing his competitive side and allowing it to command “Take this and get that omega you are yearning, make him acknowledge that night with you, prove him only you are worthy!” and Thor assents, he will do that. 

\---

The knocks on his office door disturb his and Hela’s conversation and Loki diverts his attention to his assistant. 

“There are flowers sent to you, sir,” the beta holds up the card, “from Mr. Odinson” Loki gets up to take the bouquet and nods for his assistant to leave. 

"From Thor” he says gently to his sister “It’s the invitation to the press announcement and the after-party. Can’t believe we are under the Asgard group already.”

“Thor Odinson? Since when are flowers, red roses even - a practice of sending an invitation? Dad and I received emails.” Hela leans back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest, her gaze expectant.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s a polite gesture. We have been talking and going out for lunch a few times. We are kinda friends” Loki blushes, knowing his sister will not take it. 

“Do friends go on dates now?” 

“There weren’t dates, we just had lunch,” but even himself can’t even trust the weak excuses. 

The alpha constantly sends gifts and flowers to him, not hiding that he has a liking for Loki. He in fact does like Thor, not really at first sight but he has been feeling pulled into his eyes and to the acquainted scent. His heart beats faster every time he thinks about Thor. There are nights where, when his baby finally stops moving inside him and stays still, Loki hugs his body and wishes to be held, to have someone massage his sore back and soothe his swollen feet. And that someone should have a deep soothing voice like Thor, care for him like Thor, and gentle to him like Thor. 

“Sister…” 

“Don’t sister me, sweetheart. You know what I will say,” Hela rolls her eyes and Loki pouts.

“Puppy eyes are useless this time. You are walking on thin ice. Don’t forget I'm also an alpha. I don’t trust any male alpha near you at this stage, he may put your heart in agony. This time, it will not be only you.”

He understands what she means. He is about to enter the third trimester and the baby is due in just a few months. Alphas are possessive, they do not like sharing and he can’t predict if Thor will be nice to his son.

Hela grabs his hands and guides him closer, she stands up to meet his eyes.

“I will be the happiest person for my little brother to have a worthy mate, but perhaps wait until after the baby is born, not now.”

He couldn’t find a suitable response and he stayed silent. He knows his sister is right, still, his mind already says otherwise. After Hela left, Loki puts his hands onto his belly and whispers. 

“What do you think, little one? Do you agree with auntie?”

A slight kick draws a small simper out of him “Oh, you do not know?” another kick and he hums “I don’t know either, but mommy will not let anyone hurt you. Everything will be alright.” 

Opening the invitation card, Loki sighs at the after-party location: Idunn’s Orchard bar, Asgard hotel. “Where everything began” Loki closes his eyes, he is yet to overcome the melancholy from the incident, “but we will be ok” 

\---

Pretending to play with the hem of his blazer to hide his nervousness, Loki looks around the bar, where he met the father of his child that he couldn’t summon the face of. 

“Are you ok, Loki?” Hela holds his clammy hand, her concern clear in her eyes “If you don’t feel comfortable you can leave, I can handle the rest.” 

“No, you have done enough during the press conference, I just don’t like it when too many people sniff around me” he says. 

“Okay, but if there is any distress, you have to let me know immediately!” That is an order and Loki knows there is no point in arguing so he nods. Loki understands his sister knows he can handle himself. The reason for her being overprotective is Thor and that she knows he wants to meet him. 

As soon as Hela is swifted away by their business partners, Loki comes to the bar and sits down, facing the room. There are some familiar faces from other companies and suppliers, some economic reporters that interviewed him a few times, but he doesn’t want to talk to any of them. He scans the crowd and spots Thor that is surrounded by a group of businessmen. The alpha sees him and quickly excuses himself. 

“Loki, I thought you wouldn’t come” Thor bends down and hugs him in greeting. 

“Sorry I missed the earlier event, I had an appointment at the clinic” he explains gently and warms up when he sees Thor's frown. 

“Are you both okay?” 

“We are okay, my doctor just happened to reschedule this time.” 

“It’s good to have a check-up anyway. Your sister was admirable with the media, I’m confident we are invincible in the market now.” Thor beams while guiding Loki to a more comfortable couch and Loki flushes at the way Thor says “we”. He knows he meant their corporation, but nothing can stop him from thinking about their future relationship. 

“I’m delighted you are here” Thor sits down next to him, holding Loki’s hand, his thumb caresses the omega’s palm. 

“Loki, I..” Thor hesitates

“Thor! Finally, I found you, come here! Mr. Elrond from Alfheim is waiting to speak to you!” 

Balder’s booming voice startles them and Loki quickly takes his hand back. He averts his gaze and greets Balder.

“I’m sorry, please wait for me, I will be right back” Thor apologises and hastily joins his brother. 

Loki exhales and drops his head onto the back cushion. What was Thor about to say to him, Loki ponders, is he hoping Thor will confess he is the right mate that Thor has been waiting for? Looking over his shoulder to where Thor is standing with his business partners, Loki doesn’t miss the hopeful gazes of other omegas towards him. They are all in nice suits and fancy gowns, single and pretty, wishing to be the lucky mate of the alpha that Loki adores. Unconsciously rubbing his belly, Loki lets himself wander in thoughts of a hypothetical scenario, where he knows the father of his child, and that he was mated and loved. 

“Sir, would you care for a glass of orange juice?” The banquet server makes Loki snap out of his mind. 

“Thank you, I’d love to have one” He looks up to the server and thinks whether he has seen this man before somewhere. 

“It’s nice to see you again, sir” Fandral nods politely and Loki lights up. 

“Aren’t you the manager of this bar? Why are you serving?” 

“One of my staff called in sick at the last moment, so I replaced him due to shortage of staff” Fandral gestures playfully to his uniform, entertaining his regular customer and Loki gives a small smile. 

“I was worried about you last time” he continues as his expression softens. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I must have been too drunk and disturbed your business” Loki’s ears reddened with embarrassment. The manager must have seen his scene with the anonymous alpha, and is too impressed to forget him. Yet he is not sure whether he should ask if Fandral knows the guy or not. It is a private thing to speak to someone he barely knows after all. 

“Please do not think so, sir. You were in my boss’ good care and for that, I’m mitigated.” 

Fandral’s statement makes him stand up suddenly and Fandral steps back in surprise. 

“Do you mean I left with your boss? Can you tell me who he is?” Loki puts his hand onto his left chest, trying to calm his racing heart. Idunn’s Orchard bar, Asgard hotel, managed by the Odinsons, could it be… 

“Mr. Thor Odinson, sir” Fandral trails off as soon as he sees the color on the pregnant omega’s face turns white. 

Loki’s eyes widen and he turns to look at Thor. Everything around him stops moving, all he can see is that pair of blue eyes look at him mockingly. Thor knew from the beginning, yet he didn’t say anything and just circled around him, played with him. 

“Sir?” 

“Sorry, I have to leave” Loki tries to rush out of the bar at his fastest speed, his legs wobble and he keeps bumping into other people pathetically. 

“Loki?” someone grabs his arm at the door, and Loki gasps when he sees Svadilfari. 

“Svad, let me go!” 

“Hey, hey calm down. I just want to say hi”. Bigger hands hold his shoulder and Loki wants to vomit, he doesn’t know if he should be angry at Svad or himself or Thor anymore. 

“Let me go!” His raising voice attracts a few concerned eyes and Svad puts his hand up in surrender. 

“Okay, okay, I’m not doing anything, calm down, please” 

“Loki?” Hela rushes towards him, Thor is right after her with serious looks on both of their faces. 

“Sorry, sister. I have to go home” Loki runs outside and jumps into the first cab he manages to catch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see Elrond, yes that's right, Elrond of Rivendell. He is the elven lord, so why not Alfheim :P  
I hope in the next chapter I will be able to clear everything up with what happened in this chapter  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again. Firstly, please forgive my slow update. I moved to another country and it took me a while to settle down. With everything that happened, I had some kind of writer's block and couldn't find ways to write until recently I signed up as a writer for the Thorki Baby Bang 2020. I really pushed myself hard to complete the draft for artist claim and it helped unlock my brain. Now that the bb story is waiting for beta and will be posted in Sep, I get some time to update this fic. 
> 
> This chapter doesn't have beta and my writing skill has improved a bit. I'm moving slow but steadier. This chapter is really short, but our Thor and Loki are making good progress. I hope you'd enjoy it.

Thor looked at Hela as she furiously dragged the Vanaheim’s heir into a private room and slammed the door shut. Their arguing growls were audible from the outside but only to whoever standing close to the door. The protectiveness of the alpha in him agreed with Hela’s reaction, the distress that was pooling out of Loki was overwhelming, and whoever caused it deserved Hela’s anger. Thor walked back into the main area, nodding politely at anyone that greeted him but he didn’t linger for small talks. 

“Is everything ok, boss?” Fandral came to stand next to him at the bar counter, obviously aware of what was happening. 

“I hope so,” Thor said and gratefully took the glass of water that Fandral offered. 

“Actually,” Thor heard the hesitation in Fandral’s voice, “I think I owe your gentleman friend an apology, and one to you”. 

Thor raised an eyebrow, “Could you tell me why?” 

“I was telling him how relieved I was that night after seeing my boss took care of him. He then asked if it was you and went pale when I said yes. He seemed to be really surprised and shocked. I knew it wasn’t my place to say any of that. I crossed the line and I’m sorry.” 

“Oh,” Thor blinked, his stomach dropped with a thud, “It’s alright” was all he could manage to say before walking away. The gears in his brain turned, bringing back the memory of Loki’s nonchalance when they met the second time in his office, as though it was truly the first time the omega met him. What if Loki genuinely didn’t remember him, that could be possible as Loki basically chucked down more than half a bottle of whiskey at the bar. 

He was upset, not at Fandral but at himself. Instead of pampering his prideful alpha side, he could just talk to Loki about their night from the beginning. In fact, he was about to do it tonight if he wasn’t constantly disturbed. 

He didn’t know since when his chest started to feel warm and full every time he saw Loki smiled. The urge to conquer was replaced by a more meaningful something that possibly was the missing piece in his heart. He understood there would be hurdles and a lot of effort would be required if he wanted to make things right with Loki. However, the way Loki panicked when he saw his ex-fiance, presumably still in love with him, told Thor that it would be hell out of work. 

Thor pulled out his phone, considering between calling and texting Loki. He wanted to talk everything through but he wasn’t sure if Loki still wanted to see him. He sighed and started typing. 

\---

_ Remember those walls I built _

_ Well, baby they're tumbling down _

_ And they didn't even put up a fight _

_ They didn't even make up a sound _

From the classic Marshall speaker, Ane Brun’s angelic voice filled the room and shooed away the throbbing in his head. Loki wrapped himself in the thick blanket that was scented by his mother - always a soothing cure whenever he was in distress and curled up on the couch next to the window. He counted raindrops that were tapping to the glass outside one by one and hummed when he felt the slight kick in his belly. 

Hiding in his home, his sanctuary, Loki allowed himself to wander in thoughts. He recalled the scene he caused and winced, only if he could go back in time, he would do differently. He didn’t want to be a worrisome matter to his sister, she had been taking care of him long enough. Hela stopped calling him after he sent her a message letting her know that he wanted a few days off to gather himself. However, Loki was still receiving messages from someone else. Unfortunately, that someone was the reason he decided to be a hermit crab at this very moment. 

Was he still the strong and independent omega like he used to persuade himself and showed to the world before? Loki frowned, or was the ordinary omega in him craved for an alpha instinctively - any alpha would do? Putting the cocoa mug down to the coffee table, he straightened his legs to lax the sore muscles and sighed. He couldn’t distinguish whether the feelings that he had towards Thor was a result of the hormonal period or did his heart really choose Thor. 

Loki was confused, very confused, being taken care of was nice, especially he had been lonely for so long. Because of that, Thor’s presence guided him into believing that he had feelings for Thor? 

Another trouble was, Loki couldn’t figure out why Thor didn’t tell him about their encounter. Dates after dates, there were plenty of chances for Thor to do so. 

What to do now? Loki pondered and turned on his phone. The last message Thor sent him was two days ago

“Loki, I hope you and the baby are doing well. I couldn’t reach you and Hela refuses to answer any of my questions about you. There are things I want to say to you, please give me a chance even if you don’t want to see me again after that.” 

Biting his lower lips, Loki debated with himself as he scrolled down the contact list and pressed on the name that was marked as favorite. The rain outside has become heavier when his uncle picks up at the second ring. Before he could say hello, the low voice on the other side already spoke up. 

“What now, my little devil?” 

“Hello, uncle. I'm not little anymore”, Loki smiled when he heard Thranduil chuckled 

“You are always my little nephew. Now shoot!” 

“Will you ask someone a question although the answer may not be what you wish to hear?” Loki hesitated 

“If that’s about the blond alpha you told me about earlier, and if I’m in your shoes, yes, I would”

“In spite of the truth?” 

“Yes, darling. From the recent too many phone calls I received from your annoying sister, I think he is head over hell to you. Perhaps the truth will not be so bad.”

Thranduil continued without waiting for his nephew’s response, seemingly to sense the tight hold in Loki’s chest

“It may be scary. If digging up the dirt doesn’t reveal the treasure that you hope to find, at least your heart can be at peace knowing that he is not worthy for your child and move on”. 

This sounded right, Loki noted, deep down he knew that the decision had been made, he only needed the assurance from a third person. When people flipped a coin to make a decision, it wasn’t about head or tail; it was the moment when the coin was spinning in the air that people realised what they preferred. 

“I think I will call Thor” he nodded to the conversation and himself, “just that uncle, even if in the worst scenario for me, I hope you also can have the courage to talk to Legolas’ father". 

“Ah ah, no turning this on me, baby” Thranduil retorted amusingly, his nephew surely picking up from him a lot. 

“You never let us know the mysterious alpha’s identity, as much as we all respect your decision, we all agree that you deserve a good mate.” Loki’s lips curved upwards when his uncle hung up without saying anything.

He read Thor's message again and inhaled, he held his breath as his finger pressed the call button. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thankful that you are still here. Thranduil made his way into the fic as Elrond was in the previous one ;) 
> 
> Please take care of yourself and stay positive, hard time will pass and we will recover.
> 
> Song in this chapter: Halo by Ane Brun, sorry it's not Beyonce's original version

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and feedback are greatly appreciated, please! I have so much to improve.  



End file.
